1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the organic light emitting diode display device is a display device for electrically exciting phosphorous organic matter and emitting light. The organic light emitting diode display device drives organic light emission cells arranged in a matrix format to represent images. An organic light emission cell having a diode characteristic is referred to as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and has a structure including an anode electrode layer, an organic thin film, and a cathode electrode layer. Holes and electrons injected through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode are combined on the organic thin film, and emit light. The organic light emission cell emits different amounts of light according to injected amounts of electrons and holes, that is, depending on the applied current.
In a display device such as the organic light emitting diode display device, a pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels each of which has one of a plurality of colors (e.g., primary colors of light), and colors are represented through combinations of the colors emitted by the sub-pixels. In general, a pixel includes a sub-pixel for displaying red (R), a sub-pixel for displaying green (G), and a sub-pixel for displaying blue (B), and the colors are displayed by combinations of red, green, and blue (RGB) colors. Generally, the sub-pixels are arranged in an order of R, G, and B along a row direction.
Each sub-pixel in the organic light emitting diode display device includes a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode, a switching transistor, and a capacitor. Also, each sub-pixel has a data line for transmitting (or applying) a data signal, and a power line for transmitting (or applying) a power supply voltage. Therefore, many wires are required for transmitting (or applying) voltages or signals to the transistors and capacitors formed at each pixel. It is difficult to arrange such wires in the pixel, and the aperture ratio corresponding to a light emission area of the pixel is reduced.